


Untitled

by aveotardis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveotardis/pseuds/aveotardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will makes Hannibal ride public transportation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet that I wrote before I get to my creepy and dirty Hannigram fics.

“I don’t like this,” Hannibal said as the train passed by them in a rush of warm air.

“You can’t honestly tell me you’ve never ridden the METRO before?” Will replied as he leaned over the edge to see if the next train, their train, was coming.

“I can honestly say I have not,” Hannibal said and snapped out a quick arm as Will leaned just a little too far. “And I would prefer it if you didn’t get run over by a train today.”

“It was your idea to go into D.C.,” Will said, deciding to ignore the last comment as he regained his footing. “You wanted to see the art museum.”

“It was my turn to pick the venue,” Hannibal made the simple response. Will turned to him with knitted eyebrows.

“Are my picks not interesting enough for you?” he asked with a temper to his voice. “First of all, you love taking the dogs for a walk. Second of all, the only other place you’ve taken me was that French restaurant where I had to wear one of your suits just to get through the door.”

“My choices are not pretentious,” Hannibal argued.

“I didn’t say they were,” Will fought back.

“Yes you did,” Hannibal said but this time with the gentle crease of a smile. They lapsed into silence and a crowd began to gather around them as the next train pulled into the station. Will took the opportunity of being so close to Hannibal to lace their fingers together.

“Don’t worry,” Will whispered over the screech of the train’s breaks. “This time I’ll be your anchor.”


End file.
